


After all the Resets; All He wants is You.

by Fearcrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cheating, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sad, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You died so many times, that Papyrus is losing his mind. Will he get what he wants in the end or will you just keep dying till he gives up?





	After all the Resets; All He wants is You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, another story. I should be getting ready for bed. Long day of work tomorrow. And here I am writing this. Hope you all enjoy it. Probably just going to be a one-shot. Let me know what ya'll think ok?

Five long years since the monsters had broken the barrier and came above-ground. Five years ago, you met a certain monster named Papyrus. Five years your friendship grew. You worked at a little coffee shop that he liked to visit. You had been in a relationship with another guy though and so you and Papyrus had just been friends. 

You designated Friday nights as your lazy nights with Paps and just watched movies. Over the five years that you had been with friends with him he made funny knock knock jokes, puns, and liked to push your buttons on purpose. 

Sans was your other friend and he was just an excited ball of energy to be around. Saturdays were your morning jogs and work out sessions with your smaller but very cute skele-friend. Sundays were anime nights with all your friends and your boyfriend. 

You had settled into a nice comfortable routine. Your boyfriend was a great guy, he loved you. He liked your monster friends and even stood by you when your human friends ditched you. 

To say you saw this coming was a nope nope nope, it blind sighted you. Walking in after work having had a pretty shitty day you hear moaning and the sounds of the bed board thumping against the wall. Your manager had left you off early after a anti monster protestor called you a monster slut whore and threw hot coffee on you for helping out a monster who was tripped over on purpose by the jerk’s kid. 

You heart pounded up into your throat as you slowly walked down the hallway to your room, time seeming to slow down as you reached the door and then flung it open. There in bed with your ex best friend was your boyfriend plowing into her like he was going to die if he didn’t get his orgasm before the zombie rose up to bite him in the ass. 

Anger, rage, seething… you wanted to throw something. They didn’t even stop, too loud to hear the squeak of the door opening. 

You couldn’t breathe, but you could see red! Finding a vase you gripped it and then with all the strength of Hercules you flung it against the wall hearing it shatter and burst over them. 

Well that stopped their bunny fucking. 

“Oh, shit, babe. What are you doing home?” 

Ugh, so cliché. 

Unlike those movies where the girl is yelling and screaming or begging the man; in this case obviously child in a man skin; asking what they did wrong to have such an act of betrayal. You simply dropped his promise ring on the floor then walked away. 

Nope, you were not going to belittle yourself. You’d get your shit out in the next coming days. 

“Baby wait, I’m sorry, it was nothing. Look at me please!” 

Hell, to naw bitch, you were not giving in. You knew better than that shit. You thought he was different, apparently not. Should have known he would be like every human male you ever went out with. 

And that’s how you wound up here, in Papyrus’ room, looking like a dead doll as he started at you for a long moment trying to gather his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To say he wasn’t surprised was an understatement. But he didn’t want to the be one that looked jealous in your eyes; even though he had loved you for years; he couldn’t handle it if he was no longer in your life. So even though; yes, he checked the guys lv and hp and status, and he knew about the cheating for a solid six months now; he wasn’t going to lose that friendship by looking jealous. But now… now should he tell you he knew? 

Damn moral quandary! Why did it have to be so hard to just state the truth without fear? 

He knew your main trait was kindness, your second trait was patience. But he knew like everyone patience eventually wore thin. And you had just been hurt. He saw this replay so many times already. Everytime you walked out the door crying your eyes out over the hearing the truth; a truth that hurt you because he always kept in for so long. 

So did he make that same mistake again? Did he hurt you one more time just to watch you die all over again? Or did he keep quiet. 

You were just so broken looking. He was shaking, he could feel it. Gently he finally moved forward going toward you as he kneeled down in front of you moving your long brown hair from your gorgeous green eyes. He hated this look, it haunted him in his dreams.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Honey, I… am so sorry. I should have told you six months ago when I did a random check.” Shit no he was making the same mistake he could feel it. But he couldn’t stop talking he had to do what was right and tell you. He just hoped this time you wouldn’t run out crying. “I saw his status… he’s been cheating on you for six months now.”

“Six… months? And you knew and didn’t tell me?” 

By Asgores beard he couldn’t stand to hear those words again, he cringed from it. 

To you he looked guilty like he was covering for your now ex. And that broke your heart. You thought you two were closer than this. 

Tears breaking over and spilling out of your eyes as you cried. You couldn’t handle that, that act of betrayal. 

Getting up you walked out muttering about how you needed some space. That’s you’d be back. 

Papyrus got up to walk after you, but you stopped him. “Please, just give me some space. For right now, I need time to think.” 

Papyrus didn’t want to, but he decided to make it look like he was giving you your space. Letting you walk outside. He looked over at Sans and sighed. “She found out.” 

Sans had known, because Paps had told him. He wanted to tell you from the moment he found out, but Paps had stopped him. Now here you were upset. 

Then suddenly they heard a horn, a truck horn, the screeching of tires as a bone crunching thunk from outside. 

Running out the door Paps fell, there you were ran down by a truck this time. Last time it was a car, the time before that you got mauled by a bob cat, and he had lost count all the other times before that. 

You died again, you who was his soulmate, died before you even knew the full truth, died thinking Paps had been on your ex boyfriends side. 

Crying Paps couldn’t handle it. He grabbed up his phone bawling as it rang. 

Click “Hello?” 

Chara answered and Papyrus was crying on the other end. “Reset. Please reset. I can’t handle losing her.” 

Chara sighed, they knew how important you were to the skele-bros. That you were Papyrus soulmate even though you didn’t know it. “Alright. Try a different tactic this time.” 

Chara once again reset, back five years ago. 

Papyrus made a beeline, he knew the story by heart. This is where you met your boyfriend, this day. He had only been seconds late, so he short cut there. 

There you were behind the counter; monsters hadn’t even been acknowledged yet. Serving coffee seeing your future shit head of a boyfriend standing in line. He moved over startling people, but he knew you wouldn’t reject him. You never did. Cutting in front of the human male he had loathed to meet time and time again that always managed to nab you then break your heart. Reaching out he grabbed your hand and smiled at you. “Hi, honey. You must be tired, because you’ve been running through my mind all day.” 

You laughed, that was funny, you just met him, but there was a shocking touch when his hand made contact with your skin. “Was that a pick-up line?” you asked smiling and laughing. 

Stars, he was thankful hear that laugh. “I was wondering, would you grace me with a date tonight?” 

For some reason it felt like you knew him, and so you said yes. “Sure, we can go on a date tonight. But what are you?” 

“Ah, I’m a skeleton monster.” 

“Really? I thought monsters were just myth.” 

“Nope, we’re real as you can see. I came here following my red line of fate so to speak and well you’re the only one for me honey.” 

You were smitten, from the moment you met him, you knew he was the one. “Well, what time would you like to pick me up?” 

“How about, six pm. My treat.” He grinned. 

“Alright, but I don’t even know your name. My name is Mina Ravenstorm.” 

“Papyrus; Papyrus Serif.” He smiled at you. Yes, he finally beat that smug asshole. Things would be different now. 

“See you at six Mr. Serif.”


End file.
